Karmic Destiny
by Crimson Needle
Summary: Dawn Knowles a new Conduit inside New Marais she used to call this place home and everyone in it was her friend, now their all her enemy, She's alone but then she met 'The Electric Man'


**I DONT OWN THE INFAMOUS FRANCHISE**

Karmic Destiny

Chapter 1:Hidden Conduit

Dawn Knowles a nineteen year old woman with black hair and purple highlights has been hiding she is a conduit for three months now don't get it wrong she didn't hate being a conduit, in fact she kinda liked it,but there is one problem her Father was a member of The Militia he would kill her no matter who she was if he found out he'd slit her jugular in her sleep she remembers the day it happened

X Three Months Ago X

Dawn came down the steps to she her family sitting in the table,her Father,Nicholas, and her little sister,Beth, who was four years younger she sat at the light brown mahogany table

"Where's Mom?" Dawn noticed her Mom was not in her chair

"She took off this Morning she said something about a lead of some kind on this Doctor Wolfe guy and Dawn i'm afraid i'm going to have to take you with me to the F.O.B"Nicholas Finished his Breakfast and sat up from the table

"Why do I have to go with you i'm nineteen I can stay by my self"

"Yeah... no you remember last week"

"Okay I threw one party"

"Well turns out three people that went to your party happened to be Conduits I can't let my daughters get near those freaks"

Yeah she heard about that three people we're abducted by The Militia a couple hours into the party but one of those three people happened to be her best friend Kim she saw her fight back using her powers who knew Kim was a Conduit that could cause shockwaves

"Alright whatever"

"Beth you should head to the bus stop or else you might be late"

"Okay bye Dad" She gave her father a hug

"Bye D" She hugged her older sister and walked outside

"When do we leave?"

"Soon as I get geared up and Michael pulls up with the car" Dawn sighed and waited at the living room table she never told her Dad but she despised The Militia gunning down people for being 'Deviants' mugging innocent people,Abducting people never to be seen again. She heard tires come to a stop outside her home and a horn honked

"Mike's here!"

"Okay i'm done anyway perfect timing" She watched her father march out of his bedroom in full uniform

"Come on Dawn" The two closed and locked the door behind them and Nicholas pulled the passenger door and sat inside the White SUV Dawn sat in the back

"Hey Nic...why are you taking Dawn with you?" Michael, a family friend also in The Milita,

"Didn't you hear she threw a party last week turns out three freaks showed up one of em fought back but they put her to sleep but she had just enough time to put Rodney in the ground poor Rod he was a good kid."

"So you're going to keep her at the F.O.B until your shifts over..damn."

"I ain't punishing her i'm protecting her turns out one of those three freaks we got. The one that killed Rodney turns out it was little Kimmie."

"What Kim was a Conduit?"

"Sure was"

"Dawn you're being awfully quiet you okay back there?" Michael looked towards the rear view mirror

"I'm fine can we just get this day over with?"

"Sure in eight hours till your Dads guard shift is over"

X Milita F.O.B X

"Three hours down five to go" She sat on a Metal Bench and hadn't moved for hours a couple of feet away from her Father. The whole building was metal inside and out The Militia symbol was every two steps the floor was painted grey and orange lines were painted along with trails and signs had nothing else to do so she decided to read the signs hanging from the ceiling

This sign was blue and a white rectangle surrounded it. It read 'Restrooms'

"Thats good to know"

This sign was green with the same design it read 'Armory'

"Thanks for telling intruders where all the 'Boom-Boom' stuff is you fucking idiots"

This sign was black and big white letters it read 'Testing Area' now she was curious

She shifted her head to the left to see if her dad was or wasn't watching luckily he wasn't so she sat up and kept following the arrows when she turned a corner the terrain completely changed now instead of Metal the hallway was Stainless Steel there was a large steel door just slightly open she was about to grabbed the handle then she noticed a glass box with a gas mask and filter next to it

"Safety first" She tighten the filter and placed the gas-mask over her face when she pulled the door open and made sure the door was shut she overheard two men talking

"Sir The second Ray Sphere prototype the Sir Bertrand requested is finished and is ready fo.."

"DR: GREEN!" The scientist with the hazard suit made a full U turn to see a Blinking light coming from The Ball

"What the hell?" Dawn just kept staring at the blue sphere it was blinking erratically as if it was going to...

"IT'S GONNA BLOW EVERYONE CLE..." Dawn's ears were ringing worst of all she was in the air she looked at her hands they were glowing blue?...She didn't have time to think why because she slammed her head into the steel wall she felt herself slipping into unconsciousness ,the blue aura faded away, just as Militia were kicking down the door she could see Michael's face

"Oh god..Dawn how di..Never mind that...Shit CALL AN AMBULANCE WE GOT A LIVE ONE HERE!" Dawns vision went black

X Three hours later X

She blinked slowly and she opened her eyes her back felt soft she knew was on a bed of some kind but where her vision cleared to see a light blue room and a woman in..Scrubs?..shes in the hospital

The woman in the scrubs opened the door the poked her head outside

"She's awake" She opened the door fully to let three people inside..it was her family

"Oh thank god you're okay Dawn."

"What... happened?"

"Sweetie you were in a explosion" Her Mother,Gina, was squeezing her daughters hand thanking God her little girl was alive

"Really?...Ow my head" She squeezed the back of her head

"Yeah you also hit your head pretty hard"

"Dawn what were you even doing in that part of the building?"

"I was looking for the toilet and I opened the door then BOOM 'Literally'."

"Explain why you had a gas mask on"

"I assumed it was left there for anyone who was using the bathroom could breath clean and not shit air"

"It was a steel door Dawn"

"I thought they were trying to seal the smell." She crossed her arms and looked away

"Well they said you'll be in here for a couple days and Sir Bertrand has made sure no Police or Reporters interrogate you about what happened."

"Why just me why not the other survivors?" Her family jumped

"What?"

"Dawn out of the twenty people that were in that sealed room you were the only survivor." Dawn jumped at the last two words

'_Only Survivor_?'

"We're gonna head to the cafeteria to get something to eat real quick see you in a little bit sweetie."Her mother kissed her forehead and her family left the room her Doctor approached her

" I have been called to another wing so i'm going to leave you alone for a few minutes, hope your feeling better when I return, and also to relieve pain in your body just relax your muscles and if you don't know how just breathe in breathe out" She was in her room alone she did as she was told

"Man my throats dry" She notices a glass of water was left for her she reached for it but when she tried to grip it she accidentally slid it off the table it was falling to the ground

"Shit!" She closed her eyes waiting for the glass to slam to the ground and spread glass everywhere...yet there was no crash she slightly opened her right eye her hand was still trying to making a grab for the glass yet the glass was...floating? Every last drop of water floating in the air as well she brought her hand closer to her chest the glass followed when she cupped the glass and the water was right back in the glass

"What the shit?" She just kept gawking at the glass

"Dream, Dream I mean who could survive an explosion in a sealed room? I'm just dreaming and now I just have to wake up" She shook her head nope still in the hospital

"Okay not a dream maybe I just imagined it I mean what kind of human is telekinetic?"

"The Conduit kind"A voice came from the door a woman in a white coat a nametag on his chest read 'Scarlet Nickmen' her hair was in a bun and was extremely dark her rim glasses she wore were clear and the rim was the color black

"What?"

"Your a Conduit" She closed the door and locked the deadbolt

"Just like me" She walked next to Dawn

"Your a Conduit?"

"Sure am"

"Prove it" She nodded and took a scalpel from her Shirt pocket and stabbed herself in the arm

"Jesus!" She groaned in pain she ripped it out a white aura formed around her hand and placed it over the wound it began to close the aura faded away The Doctor gave Dawn a plain view of her arm it looks as if it never even happened

"That was a little over the top don't you agree?"

"I had to prove it"

"Still"

"But anyway you are a Conduit."

"What makes you think I am?"

"When the glass was falling to the ground you reached for it anyway and it began to float with every last drop of water that drained out and as you pulled your hand closer the glass followed and when you gripped the glass completely all the water landed right back in the the glass and when you were pulled into the hospital your injuries looked like that they had healed themselves and trust me from seeing the back of your head you hit it hard."

"So I got lucky and didn't get any injuries"

"Thats where your Conduit gene comes into play Conduits heal faster and don't take as much damage than others"

"Okay but if I was a Conduit my father could tell because well he's sorta a member of The Milita"

"Oh thats not good...well.." The Door handle twisted

"Dawn did you lock the door?" It was her father's voice

"We'll talk later" She unlocked the deadbolt and opened the door

"Did this door lock again? i'm sorry its always doing that." As she left the room she gave Dawn a quick look

"Who was that?"

"It was just a doctor asking if I was in any pain of some kind"

"Alright"

"Well I spoke to the front desk and they said you some how don't have any minor injuries they were suprised you didnt fracture your skull and that you'll be out within a few days"

"Wow i'm sure am getting lucky these days"

X One Week Later X

Dawn in time was released from the hospital and sent home to continue her life, yet the Hospital asked to keep them updated on her head injury but everything was fine, she never got the chance to talk to that woman she met in the Hospital again because later that day she was caught and killed by The Milita she was still thinking on what she said though

'A Conduit?' She looked at the table beside her bed in her room

'Okay she said that Conduits don't take as much damage as others' She gripped each side of the table

'So if I slam my head into this thing and I don't draw blood i'll accept it and try to hide it.' She brought her head back

'1..2..3!" She slammed her forehead onto the wood table she fell backwards squeezing her forehead and she was trying not to scream in pain

'Okay bad idea' She checked her forehead in the mirror it only left a bruise and not even a drop of blood

"Well okay but what about the floating telekinetic thing I did" She brought her hand to face she reached out to a hanger on the floor

"Nothing"

"Umm lets see how does it work"

"Powers activate?" Still nothing

"Jesus christ what am I twelve?"

"Use the force Luke" Still nothing

"No more Star Wars for me"

"I call all power to my hand" Nothing

"Okay I officially watch too much anime" A thought suddenly came to her head

"Wait when I was in the Hospital they said to relieve pain relax my muscles so what if I?" She brought her right hand to the hanger again she relaxed the muscles in her right arm the hanger it began to float

"Okay i'm getting the hang of this" The brought her hand upwards the hanger followed and she hung it right back in her closet

"Okay its official i'm awesome" She turned her head right to see her snowboard they had purchased when they took a trip North West to Colorado The design was amazing it was full Black with a Red snake slithering around it like she got an idea good thing it was nighttime

"Oh hell the fuck yes" She grabbed her hoodie and threw it on she pulled the hood over her head she grabbed her snowboard and unlocked and slid open her window she walked out into the night she placed her snowboard on the ground she relaxed her leg muscles she actually began to get off the ground and she launched into the sky and threw a fist in the air

"I CAN FLY!" She looked down

"TOO HIGH!" She turned around and faced down to the ground she heard the wind flying by as she flew back to the ground she crashed into the ground

"Okay gotta work on landing" She looked up she actually 'landed' right outside her house a couple of feet away anyway she stood up she heard a voice

"Dawn?" She jumped it was her little sister

"Okay Beth listen to me..."

"You were flying"

"Yeah I was but..."

"That was so cool!"

"Yeah it was pretty badass but..."

"Its okay Dawn I know i'm dreaming" A light bulb flickered on to Dawn

"Its only a dream" Dawn backed away and said this all ghost like

"Yeah I know"

"Okay so go back to bed or ,your dream bed, and awake in real life and never speak of this"

"Okay Dawn" She raced through the backdoor

"If it weren't for that childish mind" She hopped through her bedroom window and face planted into her bed

'So a Conduit huh?'

"I think I could live with that"

"But what about Mom and Dad what would they do if they find out?" For sure her Mother would hide in fright and for sure her Father would put a bullet in her skull even if she was his daughter

"Alright just gotta hide it, just gotta hide it, maybe I can get out of New Marais when I can until then just gotta hide it"

X Present Time X

Well its been three months since Dawn became a Conduit since then she has learned to control her powers and keep them hidden she awoke to a sunny morning in New Marais she sat up she threw on a Purple t-shirt she found on the floor and Black,worn through, Jeans, and Black Converse with a White sole Red stitching and Red strings and it was later but she found out the day she became a Conduit she saw that her eye color changed it turns out her eyes went from Green to Her left being Blue and Her right being Red her Parents noticed this but they assumed it was from her head injury.

'I can't believe that they haven't found out'

She was laying on her Pearl White Soft living room Sofa watching her favorite TV show, until the same stupid Bertrand and his Militia Propaganda he said something about Cole MacGrath 'The Demon Of Empire City' is in New Marais, She didn't really care she didn't really follow The Empire City Event an explosion happened so what things blow up every day.

She can't even believe that he even got out of Empire City alive being who he is...in fact how did he get out its been on lockdown since the explosion happened and since Empire City...disappeared

"Eh its probably just a fluke" She sat up from her couch she walked into her kitchen but as soon she opened her fridge she heard a woman scream from outside she raced toward her front door she pulled the Leaf green door open she scanned the streets to find a woman cradling her child and shaking as she sat inside an alley as some shirtless crocodile thing was charging head on with killing intent

"One of those things again?...shit I gotta help her" She had seen these crocodile things all around New Marais but rarely since The Militia keeps them out as she was charging the ,she took up to calling them, Crocodiles she realized halfway

'Wait a minute I don't have a weapon...actually I have' She slid across a car hood she threw her left arm out a lead pipe flew off from a nearby building she tossed it at the crocodile freak at hit it square on the head it looked back at her and she jumped and flailed her arms and legs

"Yoohoo grey shirtless pervert over here!" This got its attention it began to charge her

"Uh oh bad idea!" She turned and ran away she ran back into the street she threw both her arms out and a car began to come of the ground she waited until it was right under it she brought the car down right on its head she got on one knee and was gasping for air

" .God" She turned to see her Father with his Assault Rifle and his finger on the trigger this part she couldn't believe He had it raised on her

"Dad what are you..?" He fired a shot at her feet

"I can't believe it my Daughters a freak."

"Dad please just let me go an.." He fired another shot this time it grazed her chin her wound started to bleed

"Quit calling me that"

"Nicholas what the hell are you doing?" Dawns Mother ran beside him

"Dawn's a Conduit" He was trying to hide he couldn't he had tears in his eyes his Daughter a Deviant Freak her Mother stood gaping

"Kill her" She told her Husband Dawn stood shocked this can't be her Mom whom she had loved she just gave the green light on killing her

"So you're going to kill me just because I have a power! What are you gonna tell Beth? 'Oh sweetie im sorry but your Older Sister was a freak so your Dad killed her and buried her in the backyard' How do you think she's going to react to that?!"

"You heard what I said Nic KILL HER!" His finger was on the trigger and he had aimed the iron sights between her eyes yet he couldn't fire

"Kill her!" She shook his head he fired his rifle full auto she ran away as bullets flew past her ears her Dad didn't care who'd he'd hit she took cover She couldn't believe it her Dad was shooting at her she grabbed a rusted and broken screwdriver

"I'm sorry Dad" She opened her palm The screwdriver floated in the air she rose from cover she threw the screwdriver towards her Father it impacted his knee, good thing she figured out how to do pin-point aiming, he fell to the ground screaming in pain she got up and ran away rubbed the left side of her chin it was still bleeding

"Thats gonna leave a badass scar" Of course she was trying to make life happy again her Father just tried to kill her and Her Mother gave the go-ahead what is she going to do? She can't leave The Militia would most likely hunt her down before she stepped foot outside New Marais what is she going to do now?

**WELL BOYS AND GIRLS THATS IT FIRST CHAP SORRY IVE NOT BEEN UPDATING STORIES IN A WHILE BEEN BUSY WITH STUFF WELL AS ALWAYS LEAVE A REVIEW AND FLAME ME YOU ARE BLOCKED**


End file.
